PROLOGE
I want to tell you all a story. Its a long one, but I think you'll like it. It began a long time ago... ---- Imagine a small planet somewhere out in space. This planet is an unfamiliar, one that you cant learn about in your text books. Now imagine this planet inhabiting life. Large forests all around, rivers flowing like veins throughout the planet, and creatures of all shapes and sizes roaming the mysterious lands. Sounds a lot like the planet Earth, right? Heh...Its far from it my friend. This planet, as it is known today is called Nukpana. This isn't what the story is about however. This is just the setting. Now your probably wondering why I'm even telling you this or why this story already has nothing to do with weird flying cats. Trust me, we'll get to that. ---- Imagine this small Earth-like planet being discovered for the first time. What excitement the Humans must have felt. I imagine there were awards given and parties held that day. Now, imagine what it would be like to be the first Human to actually set foot onto this strange planet. Your able to breath the air for it is the same as Earths, your able to walk about the land freely and the water is drinkable. It's like another Earth. Kind of... I'll skip over what happens to these Human explorers because it really is quite graphic when an alien creature spills out your internal organs and leaves you partially still alive. ... The Humans stopped visiting after that incident. The smart ones at least. That's where we meet a man named Dr. Mor. Long story short, this guy is mentally insane and was kicked off the Nukpana Scientific-Exploration-Team for obvious reasons. He also tried to fly a helicopter into space back in 1995 but that's a different story... Dr. Mor was obviously angry for being kicked off the program. At the time, he had been working on various types of research on the creatures of Nukpana. Dr. Mor believed that there were more to these creatures then anyone realized, a secret power hidden beneath their skin. He wanted to control that power. Obviously that's idiotic, considering the fact that these creatures were unstoppable, man-eating, machines. When your insane, I guess anything seems logical. Anyhow, Dr. Mor decided to risk it all and took a private spacecraft. Illegally of course. His plan was to travel to Nukpana himself to continue his research. He brought with him over thirty other scientists, fifty of the finest construction workers he could find, and ten survival experts. The only way he could have gotten so many people to join him on this crazy adventure was to pay them extremely well. They must have been as crazy as Dr. Mor to come along too, that or they needed the cash. Dr. Mor also brought along with him millions of dollars in equipment. I don't know how tight of security Earth has because I've never been there, but if an insane scientist, millions of dollars in equipment, and a large group of his idiotic followers were able to slip past authorities, then they obviously have a problem. Once Dr. Mor and his crew had landed on Nukpana, the first thing the men did was scope out the area. They set up a base camp in a large clearing outside a heavily-wooded forest. Before Dr. Mor and his scientists could do any research, they had to build a laboratory. The laboratory was to be built underground and away from the deadly creatures roaming the planets surface. He already had some of the finest builders and the finest building equipment, so building the laboratory would only take a year. It was a shame however that the men did not have a year to spare. Many men had died and many more were injured. Builders had been buried alive when working underground, men who wondered off too far from the camp were mauled to death by the creatures lying in wait, and food was becoming scarce. The worst part was that the creatures were always watching the Humans. They were smart and Dr. Mor took note of this. It seemed like years, but the laboratory was finally finished. Half of Dr. Mors men had been killed by the time it was all done. The laboratory was fully functional and even had working electricity. It was now time for Dr. Mor to start his research. Once again, you're probably wondering the same question. What does this all have to do with flying magical cats? During one of Dr. Mors explorations, one of his men brought back to him a strange creature. It was somewhat like a feline with wings upon its back for flying. Dr. Mor was instantly drawn to the creature. This was exactly the type of creature he could use for his experiments. There were a few things that troubled the scientist however. By what he was able to find, these creatures were very frail. With every test he put the creatures through, they never made it out alive. Dr. Mor didn't want some useless animal to control, he wanted to control an unstoppable force. Then and only then would he prove to everyone who ever doubted him that he was right all along. Dr. Mor began to experiment with the feline-creatures. He bred them with other creatures to try and create a super species. The weird offspring of the creatures he had bred together were always born with defects and most were often still born. Dr. Mor was out of ideas. He even considered calling off the mission after so many failed experiments. Then one day he remembered. He had let one of his team members bring along a little friend. How could he have been so blind? The answer was right in front of him. A cat. Dr. Mor took the DNA from the Earth feline and combined it with the DNA of the Nukpana feline. He had found out that for whatever reason the two felines could not breed on their own. By combining their DNA in a large tank, he could create a new creature. It took a few tries, but standing in front of the mad scientist was his end result. It looked more like a normal cat rather then an alien-hybrid creature, besides the wings protruding from the felines shoulder blades.